Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{9}{20}+16\dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{9}{20}} + {16} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {16} + {\dfrac{9}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=35 + {\dfrac{9}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 35+\dfrac{9}{20}+\dfrac{4}{20}$ Add the fractions: $= 35+\dfrac{13}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 35\dfrac{13}{20}$